My net game wife is a girl online!
|anim-director = |previousepisode = I thought we could win by delegating to others? }} '|他人任せで勝てると思った？| Taninmakase de Kateru to Omotta?}} is the is the twelfth and final episode of the Netoge no Yome wa Onnanoko Janai to Omotta? series. It aired June 23, 2016. Synopsis It is the last day of Siege Warfare before the culture festival, so Rusian and the others must take over and hold their fort until the end of gameplay so that they can take their screenshot. Will they be able to hold out long enough? Summary With only one chance to take back Fort Cantor from Wallenstein, Kyo explains her plan to the others of taking and defending the castle until time runs out. Rallying the alliance party composed of members from Nekohime's Elite Guard, Yuyun witnesses the guild Emperor Sword retake Fort Cantor as the alliance party Alley Cat Princess Elite Guard makes their move. Destroying the front gate using the gi, Sette provides a distraction to the first wave of defending guards by taking advantage of the chat window, allowing Schwein to kill them in one fell swoop. Exploiting the opening, the alliance makes quick work of the remaining members before arriving inside and placing the Alley Cats siege crystal. Tasked with defending the castle for 20 minutes, the alliance demolishes Emperor Sword's invading army using a well-executed Meteor spell performed by Master. With 10 minutes remaining, Wallenstein makes their return, quickly eliminating Kyo's stationary line and Rusian's secondary defense. Arriving in the courtyard, Schwein's forces are shot down by their archer, until Schwein teleports in with her finishing move and kills her. Arriving inside the castle, the surprises keep coming as Sette gets herself killed to disable Wallenstein's abilities, and additional forces from Nekohime's guild conduct an ambush on the remaining members, killing their mage and healer. As Rusian stalls out Wallenstein's knight, Bats arrives to Master, the lone defender of the crystal. Despite being the only thing standing in his way, Bats becomes increasingly irritated as his attacks have no effect on her. Calling upon his knight to inflict Master with a stun skill, Ako takes the stun as Bats slices her down. With Rusian stalling the knight and Master still immune to Bats' attacks, the group manages to hold out until Alley Cats is declared the lords of Fort Cantor. Using a Drop of Yggdrasil per hit to nullify all of her damage, Master tells Bats that despite the huge monetary loss, doing it for the sake of her friends is what made it worthwhile. Admitting defeat and giving respects to Alley Cats, Wallenstein gallantly takes their leave. At the culture festival, the Net Game Club shows off their screenshot of their most recent victory, and Ako's maid cafe becomes a big success. During cleanup, Hideki promises Ako an in-game reward for staying strong during the culture festival, and while mere moments away from kissing each other, the rest of group comes in to talk about Legendary Age's Player Housing update. While Hideki tries to clear up the misunderstanding, Ako exclaims her in-game reward is similar to a real life one, to which Hideki shouts that the game and reality are separate, much to her frustration. Characters In Order of Appearance *Hideki Nishimura *Ako Tamaki *Akane Segawa *Kyoh Goshoin *Nanako Akiyama *Yui Saito Gallery Trivia Category:Episodes